Lovineft
Lovineft is one of the leading petrochemical companies of Lovia and it is owned by Ecompany. Founded on April 3, 1965, the main plant complex is located in Sofasi. From 1985 on a second complex has been constructed in Newhaven. Those two are now the main locations. Specializing in petrochemical manufacturing, the company produces ethylene, polyethelene, polyvinyl chloride, polypropylene and other chemical building blocks for use in the manufacuture of plastics, textiles, and other consumer and industrial products, but also in the pharmaceutic sector. The company has a total of 6 manufacturing plants supplying a significant portion of petrochemicals used in the entire Lovian economy. The company also exports products to the United States and countries in Europe. History A year after the company was founded, it already exported its products to the east coast of America. In 1978 it had already 4 plants in Lovia and Lovineft was about to buy some European petrochemical operations of BP Chemicals Ltd. In 1983, a contract was made for the use of the UNIPOL Proces technology including polypropylene production. In 1992 a second deal was made: There would be a cooperation between Lovineft and the relatively young Veprom, now Ecompany. By that time, Lovineft was already one of the biggest petrochemical companies worldwide. However, due to an investment crisis, the company was taken over by its partner. In 2001 the company started its environmental-approved policy and it continues having good results. In 2009, the company started handling methods that are more environmental friendly than the standard ways of production. Lovineft Park The Lovineft Park is a very special project which is surprisingly refreshing and full of spirit! Lovineft started its environmental-approved policy in 2001 which resulted in a continious striving for economic and environmental symbiosis within the Kingdom Lovia and beyond. This project is merely the result of the commitment Lovineft made at the beginning of the 3rd Millenium and benefits from the support and approval og the former monarch Prince Dimitri who himself is committed to the Society and its environmental programs. By taking an example to the Biosphere 2 in Arizona (USA) , a 3.14-acre (1.27 ha) structure originally built to be an artificial closed ecological system in Oracle, Arizona (USA) by Space Biosphere Ventures, Lovineft explores the possible use of closed biospheres sharing its experiment with the visitors. The Hightech Valley Biosphere in the Lovineft Park has a size comparable to two football fields and sits in the centre of a pocket park. The sealed nature of the structure allowes scientists to monitor the ever-changing chemistry of the air, water and soil contained within. The health of the human crew is continuously monitored by a medical team. Inside, there is a rainforest, an 850 square meter ocean with a coral reef, a 450 square meter mangrove wetlands, a 1900 square meter savannah grassland, a 1400 square meter fog desert, a 2500 square meter agricultural system, a human habitat with living quarters and office, 4 guestrooms for visitors, and a below-ground level technical facility. Heating and cooling water circulating through independent piping systems, and electrical power supplied from a natural gas energy center through airtight penetrations. The Hightech Valley Biosphere is open to visitors all year round. Production Specialized in petrochemical manufacturing, the company produces ethylene, polyethelene, polyvinyl chloride, polypropylene and other chemical building blocks for use in the the manufacturing of plastics, textiles and other consumer and industrial products als well as for the pharmaceutical sector. In 2009, the company invested in new technologies to make more environmental friendly production processes possible. This did however cause a slight rise of the prices with an exception for chemicals used by the pharmaceutic industry. See also * Ecompany * Hightech Valley Category:Ecompany